Ichigo Plus Three Substitute Soul Reapers
by OhMyJashin2000
Summary: When having a sleepover, Taylor and Sydney go to bed with their final words before slumber being,"We're not gonna go to sleep to magically wake up in Bleach"…only to wake up in Bleach. Find out what happens to them. Warning: Colorful language is from Sydney. If you don't like Bleach, your on the wrong page!
1. Chapter 1

Taylor: Awe yes!

Ichigo: What's wrong with her?

Eclipse: She's a big fan of Bleach.

Taylor: *Looks around* ICHIGO! *Glomps Ichigo*

Sydney: We do not own Bleach... Taylor get the F*** off of Ichigo! *Taylor gets off while Sydney glomps Ichigo*

Eclipse:Oh and also, all the course language that was written is courtesy of Sydney, and I guess since she edits the grammar, she's technically our Beta Reader.

Ichigo:*struggles to get out of Syd's grip*Get off me, damn it!

Sydney:NEVER, YOU HOT MOFO!

~~~~~Taylor's P.O.V.~~~~~

I was having a sleepover with my friend one night. It was eleven going onto twelve and we still couldn't sleep. I growled as I heard my dad told us it's time for bed.

"We will go to sleep when we want to." I mumbled angerly to myself. "Hey let's watch one more episode of Bleach, okay?" I asked my best friend Sydney(who curses too much) while setting up the next episode of Bleach.

"Sure, why not?" She said while I started the routine of the video start. It goes like this, press a button, something pops up, close the tab and then press play. I watch the show, trying not to spoil anything, while Sydney throws in rants and/or side comments(with a side dish of language) and I would reply to them.

When the show was finally over I turned my Wiiu off. I got comfortable in my bed and noticed that Sydney was still on my bed.

"Can you go sleep in your bed?" I asked, irrated.

"Why the hell should I?" She asked with a cocky grin.

"Well one, the guest bed is there for a reason. Two, if I wake up, I'll need to use the bathroom. And three, I need space!" I said in a low yell.

"Okay, okay. Chill, I'm going, I'm going. Good God." She said as she went to the other bedroom.

Before she left, I said with a longing sigh, "I wish that we could be in the Bleach world."

"*sigh*Me too, but the chances of that happening are, actually, there is no chance sadly. It's not like we're gonna fall asleep and wake up in Bleach." She said as she turned the door knob and close the door.

I sighed, knowing that the door wasn't shut all the way, and stood up and pulled the door back. Half slamming it into place. 'Stupid door, not wanting to close all the way!' I yelled in my head as I got into my bed. My body soon grew numb as I drifted to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~Authors notes~~~~~~~~~~

Taylor: Sorry it was so short!

Sydney: We're both straight, meaning that I'll go for Ichigo.

Taylor: And I'll get Hichigo!

Sydney:You know, at the sleepover, I actually _did _end up sharing the bed with Tay.

Taylor:Don't tell them that! People could get the wrong idea!

Sydney:Who cares? Friendship has no boundaries!

Taylor:Yes it does.

Sydney:No it doesn't.

Taylor:I'm pretty sure it does.

Sydney:And I'm pretty sure it doesn't.

Ichigo:No, she's right about friends having limits.

Sydney:You let a grown woman sleep in your closet every night!

Ichigo:…Touche.

Sydney:Damn straight touche!

Taylor and Eclipse:*sweat drop*Anyway, please read, review, fave and follow this story like you do for the others. One Piece out!

Taylor: And who do you think is right in the argument?


	2. Chapter 2: Isshin the Best Dad Ever!

Taylor: Here you go another chapter.

Hichigo: Taylor and Sydney don't own Bleach. How long are you gonna make this?

Sydney: As long as we want it... So your Hichigo, huh?

Taylor: HICHIGO! *Glomps the hot black white Ichigo*

Hichigo: Hm, I've got a fan.

Sydney:Make that two. I'm just restraining myself.

Ichigo:What the hell are you all doing?

Sydney:*stares*Strawberry-kun!

Ichigo:*mutters*Not again. *gets glomped by Sydney and can't escape*Wonderful.

Eclipse:*sweat drops at sight,sighs*Women. All of the very colorful vocab is from Sydney.

Everyone that got mentioned: Enjoy!

Ichigo&Hichigo:Now can you get off us?

Sydney&Taylor:NO!

~~~~~Taylor P.O.V.~~~~~

I opened my poor eyes just to close them again. The sun was in my eye again. I attempted to move myself but my body was still numb.

My eye opened, due to my quick recover, and I saw the clear blue sky with a few white fluffy clouds, lazily drifting in the blue horizon. 'Why do I see the sky and not my ceiling, or in matter of fact my room?!' I yelled in my head, panicked. I twitched some parts of my body to make them stop being numb.

'It took about five minutes for my whole body to wake up, now let's see we're I am.' I sighed in my head. I slowly move myself into a sitting pose. I looked down to see that I was in my greenish P.J.s that has one black cat on the shirt and many on the pants.

"Where the F*** am I!?" I heard Sydney's voice on my right side.

I looked to see Sydney in the same pose as I am. "Correction! Where are WE?" I said noticing that Sydney had beige blonde hair(like always), but her braid(or mini dread lock. Whatever you call it.) is red and black, with very gray green eyes and ivory tone skin. Her pajamas are short shorts and a matching red t-shirt. "Sydney, I think we're not in America anymore." I said, noticing the weird characters on a store.

"No crap! Tell me something I don't know." Sydney said sarcastically.

"Well, your braid is black and red." I said as she looked at it.

"Well, your hair is long, black and have white bangs and your eyes are an indigo color. At least your still pale." She said as I copied her actions. "Whelp, let's look around." She declared standing up.

"Just a F.Y.I., we're in our P.J.s" I said as she looked at what's she's wearing and slightly blushed.

"Change of plans, we'll go at night. That way, we'll save a bunch of pervs from severe nosebleeds!" She said as she backed away.

"Let's just go. It's better then what Gray Fullbuster does." I said walking towards the exit. 'Even though I don't want to go out, better than doing nothing.'

"Ah, touche. Even though it would be nice to meet the hot ass ice stripper." She said, as I faintly heard a 'Hey that's my line!' from somewhere.

"Did you hear that?" I asked her.

She responded,"I did, but for sanity reasons, I'm gonna pretend I didn't."

"You're still slightly sane?"

"No, I just wanted to contribute to it."

As I walked out of the alley, I got hit by something and fell to the ground. "Taylor watch where your going, damn it!" Syd shouted.

"I'm sorry about that. Let me help you up." Said a familiar male voice.

"Thanks." I said, taking the person's hand. "Um, my names is Taylor Tora, and that's Sydney Ookami. What's your name?" I asked without looking at the person.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosuki. It's nice to meet you." Said my love with orange hair and dark brown eyes.

I looked at Sydney with a smile. "Don't. Say. Ennething." She growled as I nodded, but I wasn't scared by the threat, I got immune to them a long time ago.

I looked at Ichigo and said, "Not to be rude or anything, but we need day clothes and we unfortunately have no money or idea of where we are. If you could help us out, that would be great." I said. 'Nice way to ruin the moment... I like Ichigo but I'll always go for the people who are the opposite of the main character... So I'll go for Hichigo, then. And knowing Syd, she's doing her best to NOT freak Ichigo out with her perverted imagination. But she'll probably end up falling for him then doubt he feels the same, though he might.'I thought out of the blue. Oh yeah, Syd's a total perv. Did I forget that?

"U-um... Yeah, sure..." Ichigo said while blushing at the fact that were in our pajamas.

We followed Ichigo in silence... Well, with a little funny side comments by me and Sydney. It was even enough to made Ichigo laugh a few times while doing so.

When we finally stopped we found that we were standing in front of a two-story, white house with a dark blue-gray roof tiles. Ichigo went in there first and we followed. The first thing we saw was a foot. Using our reflexes, we dodged the flying man's shoe.

We looked back to see that Might Guy, I mean Isshin Kurosaki, lost the battle of gravity and landed on the ground. Isshin quickly got off of the ground and ran back in, just to stop to see us.

"Hey, Ichigo who are they?" Isshin, the best idiot ever, said.

"I'm Sydney Ookami and this is my friend Taylor Tora. We're friends of Ichigo. Kinda." Sydney explained with a bashful smile(which was 100% fake!)

"Your Ichigo's friends? Well come and make yourselves at home!" He said happily as tears flowed from his eyes.

"W-well, we actually-" I started but got interrupted by Sydney.

"*Sniffs* W-we need clothes *sniffs* a-and a place to stay." She starts crying. "Y-you see, my dad d-died in a war, *sniffs* and my family, they left me for dead-" She turned away and started to cry. Once again, fake!

'Um, Syd, drama queen, much? Then again, she openly admitted that she likes to manipulate people…' I thought with a sweat drop as I said my reason. "I need a home because my family abused and ignored me quite often." I said getting all depressed. "But, if that is too much to ask of you, then we understand."

"Aw... You two can be my daughters!" He said hugging us. Sydney struggled to get away and grumbled a few death threats, while I hugged the best Might Guy impersonator ever.

When Isshin was done hugging us, killing Sydney with affection, Ichigo was holding clothes for us. One was black yoga pants with a black shirt with white paw prints on it. The other one has dark blue pants and the shirt was a plain purple shirt. "Here you guys go. There's one bathroom upstairs. One of you will have to change in my room..." He said, leading the way.

"I call Ichigo's room!" I whispered to Sydney, who just shrugged. Actually, she hissed and started to sulk, hence her nickname, emo wolf.

Ichigo stopped in front of a door and opens it to reveal a bathroom. Sydney stepped forward and went inside. Ichigo walks to another door and opens it. It reveals a somewhat messy room with a bed. 'Yep, Ichigo's room... A LOT more cleaner than my room was...' I thought as I walked in the room.

"Make sure you lock the door before you change." Ichigo said as I closed the door and locked it, and making sure that it locked. 'It's kinda weird not having to slam the door afterwords…Oh well!' Taking off my cat pajamas and I'd swapped them for the black yoga pants and the black shirt with paw prints on it.

Unlocking the door, I walked out and went downstairs. When I got there, my reflexes kicked in, and I kicked (Sanji, from One Piece, style) the fast moving object, known as Isshin. It took a moment for him to hit the floor. "Um, sorry, reflex!" I said, hugging the best anime dad. "Also, Sydney probably has that same reflex, too, except she's not afraid to exercise it..." I trailed off, deep in thought.

I heard Sydney coming down the stairs in the dark blue pants and purple t-shirt she was given as Isshin repeated the scene again, minus the apologize and the hugging... I ran back and hugged him and felt someone else hugging him too. I look to see a girl with short brown hair with brown eyes, Yuzu Kurosaki. "Are you okay, dad?" She asked him.

"She warned you dad." Said a black haired/eyed girl, Karin Kurosaki.

"Well, I'm going for a walk." Said a bored Ichigo, heading out.

"We'll come too!" I said following him.

Sydney shrugged and said,"Why the hell not?" Before coming along.

When we were far away from the house Ichigo asked, "What kind of reflex is kicking something moving fast!?"

"One, kick ball. I HATE that game! Two, Syd is a bit messed up in the head(please be careful of that). And three, we'll tell you later." I said as we changed the subject.

We were walking back home to find people skateboarding. One of them knocked down a vase. We saw a female ghost crying as Ichigo ran and kicked the one who knocked it over.

The person's gang members stopped and looked at their friend, then glared at Ichigo.

"Do you got a death wish, pal?" One of the thugs threatened Ichigo. "Nobody jumps one of my boys for no reasons and gets to tell about it!" He continues his threat.

Ichigo replied with one of the famous anime words, "Hmph."

The other man gotten offended and said, "That's all you have to say!?" And he goes to punch him.

Ichigo, standing on one leg, kicks the thug and then kicks him repeatedly when he fell.

We heard the other gang members said that they should help out their leader. Then one of them said, "How about you three distract him while I beat up his two female followers."

We saw him getting closer to us, but we paid no mind until he went to punch me. I ducked and did a low sweep. While he was falling on to me, I lyed down flat onto the street, while Sydney kicked him so hard in the face that he flew backwards and smashed into the wall. She started to laugh maniacally at her victory. It's scary, but I'm used to it. As I sat up I looked at a shocked Ichigo. "How in the hell did you guys do that?!" He asked, slightly panicked.

"Should we tell him?" I asked Sydney who just smiled evilly.

"Let's just wait 'till tomorrow at night." She said with an evil grin, and a voice filled with dark intentions that I'm pretty sure made him slightly shiver.

"We will tell you tomorrow before we go to bed." I said to him with an innocent smile. "Anyways, I'm sorry about those idiots knocking over the vase. We can give you some new flowers if you want." I said, turning towards the ghost girl who stopped crying and was happy again.

"She can see her... I wander if Sydney can see her too?" I heard Ichigo mumble.

"Yeah, I can see her ginger. How about tomorrow? Just a free gift?" Sydney offered, which was rare. So rare, I jumped back and asked,"Who are you and what have you done with my friend?" But the yellowed eyed and wolf teethed glare she gave me told me it was Sydney the emo wolf. Wait, yellow eyes and wolf teeth?!

"Thank you guys for coming to my defense. I think now I'll finally be able to rest peacefully." She said as Ichigo picked up the vase of flowers and put it up right and Syd's eyes and teeth returned to normal.

"No problem. It's the least that we can do. After all, you deserve to rest in peace." Ichigo said as he walks off. We follow him and looked back to see that the girl vanished as we walked away.

We finally got home when it got dark out. Knowing what was going to happen, Sydney and I stayed back a few paces. When we entered the house nothing happened. Still a few paces away from Ichigo, he entered the kitchen/dining room.

"I'm home." Ichigo said, but right after he said that he got a boot to the face. The foot to the face was so powerful that it made him land in an awesome way... On his upper back and the back of his head, with his butt in the air. Me and Sydney laughed at the sight.

"You let your guard down.~" Mr. Fashion-Statement-Dad said. "Always stay alert when you enter a room when your late for dinner again." He added.

"What the hell?! How about those two?! They were with me and they were pass the damn curfew!" Ichigo said, trying to share the blame.

"Well, we didn't know there was a curfew." Sydney said casually while getting a seat next to Karin and kicking her legs onto the table.

"Well, what kind of a father would he be if he doesn't want his son to starve to death? Not a very good one at that." I said, walking over to Sydney who agreed. "I'll wrestle Isshin long enough for you and Ichigo to grab your food and run into his room, got it?" I asked as Sydney nodded and started grabbing food.

They went on fighting as Syd and I ate the rice that Yuzu handed to us. When I saw a chance to jump in, I sat my bowl down and ran over to Isshin and brought out my inner fighting emo known as Eclipse. I jumped onto Isshin and wrestled the dad long enough so Ichigo could take his food from Sydney and run upstairs. When I got off of Isshin, I wasn't injured, but he got some bruises and a black eye. 'Thank you Guy-sensei!' I thought, as I shrived, and remember, the power of the youth.

"Sorry about that... If I haven't done that then Ichigo might not have any dinner... Do we have to call you our 'dad' now?" I rambled.

"It's okay, I would like to have my son have dinner. Sure, why not you and your friend are my new daughters. Did you hear that honey? We now have two more daughters to add to our family!" He said to the poster of some lady while me and Karin sweat dropped.

"Can you tell Ichigo that he has another ghost problem?" Karin asked flatly.

"Sure." I said as I grabbed my bowl of rice and headed up stairs. I stopped at Ichigo's room and knocked. When I heard the 'come in' I did so. I saw Ichigo and Sydney eating on the floor. Sitting on the floor with them, I ate with them. "Oh yeah, Ichigo. You got a new ghost problem."

He looked around the room and found the ghost and glared at it then went back to eating. "You have a very generous family." Syd said trying to strike up a conversation.

The orange haired teenager just scratched his head and said,"Yeah they're okay, I guess."

"A lot better than our families." I added.

"Heh heh okay what's with the poster?"she asked seriously.

Ichigo just sweat dropped and said sarcastically,"Well aren't you straight to the point?"

"You get used to it." I assured him.

He took a deep breath before he answered,"It's my mom. She was killed a long time ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss", I said while I felt bad for the guy. I looked to Sydney and as I expected, she didn't look sad, just troubled. Then she did something in the blink of an eye. Something SO unlike her. Something she's probably never done. Something that made me question how well I know her.

Sydney sat down next to Ichigo, and patted his shoulder saying,"There there. It's sad to lose a loved one, but even sadder to remember them for only that. Even in your mother's absence, I can tell that you and your family stayed strong and that's all she wants right now. Remember the mom who brought joy to life. The mom that taught you wonderful values. The mother who loved you from the bottom of her heart. Remember that woman, and you'll always be as strong as you are now." My eyes were as wide as dinner plates. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

And Ichigo was blushing all different shades of red with a look of foreshadowing in his eyes. "T-Thank you. I will." He stuttered.

She smiled and clapped her hands together and said,"Good. And if you want to return the favor, you could start by telling me where the F***ING chocolate is!"

Ichigo stopped blushing and started sulking about how she was able to trick him. Meanwhile, I hung my head with a sulky aura surrounding me and said,"There she is. That's my odd friend. Ruining sweet moments just for chocolate..."

Sydney only giggled and said,"Chillax, I'm kidding. Now let's eat our damn food!"

After dinner, we changed into our pajamas and went to bed. Sydney TRIED to go to sleep in the patient's bed, but failed because of her insomnia. I begged to sleep in Ichigo's closet, mainly because I was afraid of unwanted visitors coming. I won the argument. And we went to bed in different times. And Syd wasn't happy about either outcomes.

~~~~~Author's notes~~~~~

Taylor: Yay! I hope that you enjoyed it!

Sydney:…*sigh*Sometimes, I wonder if you know me at all.

Taylor:What? What did I do?

Sydney:Never mind. Just forget it.

Taylor:Ooookay then. *Redone the story* Sydney! If you want to make it worthy of showing the all you comments. One, spaces between the characters talking. Two, remember I'm not preverted! Yes at times, but no. Please read, review, fave and follow and tune in next time. One Piece out!


End file.
